Augmented reality device technology, including augmented reality headsets and the like, is an area of emerging interest. For such devices, it may be desirable to have a display device that provides red-green-blue (RGB) colors (e.g., full color) in a compact package with high brightness, collimated light, high contrast, low power, and low manufacturing costs to provide high quality products for users.
As such, there is a continual demand for improved display devices for implementation by augmented reality devices or other devices or systems. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to provide high quality micro display devices in a variety of devices such as augmented reality devices becomes more widespread.